A Colorful Class
by notimeforspaces
Summary: Nijimura is a teacher at Teiko Kindergarten, and of course he got stuck with the weird class. An arrogant navy-haired kid, a demanding redhead, an overly attached blond, a lucky-item obsessed megane, a snack-loving kiddy giant, a rascal with gray hair and the teal-headed one that has no presence. What could go wrong?


"You little chibis!" Nijimura yelled as the colorful class ran around the room. Just another day at Teiko Kindergarten. How in the world did he get stuck with this class? Nijimura sighed, picking up Aomine easily as he played tag with Kagami.

"Noooo! Niji-sensei, I need to cwatch Taiga!" Aomine whined, struggling to break free of the black-haired teacher's hold. Ignoring him, Nijimura picked up Taiga too, who was standing curiously by his feet.

"Ha! I gotchu!" Aomine placed a hand on Kagami, who frowned.

"Dats not fair!" he insisted.

"Bleh!" Aomine stuck his tongue out. "The only one who can beat me is me!" Really, Nijimura had no idea where this kid's confidence came from. Nijimura walked over to a table, where Midorima and Akashi were dutifully coloring. Midorima was holding another strange item, as always.

"Is that..." Nijimura squinted, not sure if he was seeing right. Was that a pad?

"It's a flower packet! My lucky item for today was a flower, but this stays fresher," the megane proudly announced. No, that was not a flower packet. Well, there were flower decorations on it. He was sure it was a pad that women used for their monthly subscription of blood. Being a 20 year old man, the sight of pads didn't really faze him. He had grown up with a sister, after all.

"Akashi-kun..." he said.

"Yes, Nijimura-sensei?" the intelligent redhead responded, looking up.

"You know, dolphins aren't green."

"They are green." Akashi said stubbornly. "My words are absolwute."

"I see..." Nijimura shifted his arms to support the two hot tempered toddlers, who had fallen asleep already. He glanced around to realize that someone was missing. No- two people. "Where's Kuroko and Haizaki?"

"Sensei, I'm right here." a soft voice said. Nijimura yelped in surprise at the appearance of the blunette. Kuroko had a stoic expression, as always, and barely had any presence. "Haizaki-kun is playing with the birdies,"

"Thanks, Kuroko. Watch over Aomine and Kagami while they sleep, alright?" Nijimura said, gently placing the two down on mats. Kuroko nodded. Now, where was that little brat? Nijimura opened the door to see Haizaki outside, like Kuroko said, playing with pigeons.

"COOO! COOO!" Haizaki taunted, throwing pebbles at them.

"Haizaki!" Nijimura yelled, walking over to him. He picked up the gray-haired boy by the scruff of the neck. Haizaki protested, hitting and kicking. Sighing, Nijimura carried him like a sack of flour. Haizaki eventually quieted down, mumbling about how "sensei was a biiiiig baka".

"You don't play with pigeons," Nijimura scolded, closing the door behind him. He heard a chuckle and turned to see a woman waving at him. She had long pink hair, matching her pink eyes. She could fit right in with this class, with her colorful hair.

"Tetsu-kun, you look so cute!" she cooed, bending down and picking him up. The blunette looked alarmed for a moment but returned to his stoic expression once he realized who it was.

"Momoi...please don't prey on my kids," Nijimura sighed, setting Haizaki down. Momoi was infatuated with Kuroko. He felt that she was teetering on a fine line between pedophilia and normal adoration of kids.

"Your kids?" Momoi laughed, nuzzling Kuroko who stared at her with cold blue eyes. She walked over to his desk and set down a gift bag, one that she always brought when she visited.

"Momoi, you don't need to keep-"

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want my little Tetsu-kun or Muk-kun starving." she interrupted, patting the purple head, who had waltzed over when he had seen the bag. Muraskibara then walked over to Nijimura and raised his arms.

"Up, Niji-chin."

"Call me sensei," Nijimura sighed as he picked him up. He lost count of how many times he had sighed today. The familiar sound of a bell clinking filled the room as the door opened. Nijimura glanced at the doorway, where a brunette and megane stood. "Riko, Hyuuga."

"Hey, Nijimura." Riko said cheerfully. Hyuuga nodded at him. Did no one have work today? Momoi worked as a lawyer, her statistics winning almost every case. Riko was an athlete trainer like her father, and was married to Hyuuga. Hyuuga was a coach at Teiko Middle School, surprisingly. Nijimura always assumed he'd become a national basketball player.

"Riko-chan!" Momoi said, an edge to her voice. The two exchanged intense stares while Hyuuga had an exasperated expression on her face. For some reason, the two always competed in whatever they did.

"Alright, alright. If none of you have anything to do, go somewhere else." Nijimura said bluntly. Riko and Momoi pouted, while Hyuuga merely shrugged. He had a "she dragged me here" expression on his face.

"Satsuki," Aomine said, pulling on her jacket.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi smiled. "Are you listening to sensei well?"

"No." Aomine said. Well, at least he was honest. Momoi laughed and set Kuroko down.

"Well, I'll be going now. Tata~" Momoi said, waving as she left.

"Yeah, we'll go now." Hyuuga said, dragging Riko out who whined about "wanting to see the cute kids."

Finally, some peace and quie-

"Nijimura-cchi!" Kise piped. "Aomine-cchi isn't letting me play with Kuroko-cchi." Again? Kise had some kind of obsession with Kuroko, which Nijimura didn't understand. At first, Kise hated Kuroko. But now he clung to Kuroko like a puppy.

"Let Kuroko decide who he wants to play with," Nijimura said. Kise whined, tugging at his pants. Kise would've probably made anyone else immediately bide to his whines, with his cuteness. But Nijimura wasn't gonna have any of that.

"Niji-chin, I wanna snack." the little giant mumbled. That was a good idea to get them to quiet down. All of the chibis loved ice cream.

"Alright, gather round! Here ye, here ye!" Nijimura shouted, setting Muraskibara down. The "hear ye, hear ye" had been established as a code phrase for "snack time." It was hilarious watching the children toddle quickly to the table and their assigned seats. As they sat down, he took out the ice cream he had cut up. They were originally Popsicles, so he had scraped it off the stick and had cut them into cubes. The last time he had given them full-size ice cream, none of them had finished eating it and Kagami, Aomine and Haizaki had used the stick as "swords."

Setting down a plate in front of each of them, they let out a yell of joy. Nijimura turned on the TV, which was currently airing _Kuroka No Basuke_ \- an anime about basketball prodigies.

"I'm gonna be just like Daini Aonine!" Aomine proudly declared. "Formloess shwots! The only one who can beat mwe is mwe!"

"I wanna be Kike Hyouta!" the blonde piped up. "He good at every-hing!"

"I wanna be like Taega! Roar!" Kagami said, grinning.

"Fools, Nidorima's 3-point shots are the bwest!" Midorima said with a hmph. "Man prowposes, God dispwoses!"

"I will be absolwute wike Acashi!" Akashi announced.

"Mura-chin likes food like me..." Muraskibara said, munching on the ice cream.

"C'mon! Shaizaki is the best," Haizaki complained.

"I will be Kuroka... I am a shadow..." Kuroko quietly said.

How had he ended up with these kids?


End file.
